


Not a Good Idea

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Humor, POV Female Character, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara tries to dissuade Richard from another of his "wonderful" ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Good Idea

It is a Mord'Sith's duty to love Lord Rahl, I reminded myself in an attempt to quell the desire to throttle some sense into Richard. I settled for an eyeroll. Kahlan didn't notice, eyes shining as she stared at Richard as if he were the sun, and the moon, and every other celestial object. Zedd saw me though, for I caught the smirk before he schooled his features into a more serious frame of mind.

The wizard also, to my surprise, shared my concerns as I soon found out when he tactfully suggested Richard's plan might not be the best idea.

"But what could go wrong?" Richard asked. Zedd and I proceeded to tell him, in explicit, and increasingly gory, detail. The Seeker's face fell. It was like watching a sandcastle crumble into the sea, only more melancholy. He turned his puppy dog expression to Kahlan, who, as Mother Confessor, did her duty in gently agreeing that Zedd and I had a point.

"I suppose you're right," Richard said, conceding defeat. "I still think you're overreacting."

At this point I related my only slightly embellished story about the time a foolish Mord'Sith trainee tried to tame a giant clawed groundpig and the resulting clean-up this necessitated. Also, the need for a new trainee. Even Richard paled and then he set the groundpig free without any further word about keeping it as a pet or giving it to the local petting zoo. The children of the Midlands, and their parents, can thank me later.


End file.
